factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Nathaniel Grey
User:TimeLord15/Sig 13:12, May 23, 2014 (UTC) The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 0 Number of B's: 1 Number of C's: 2 Number of D's: 3 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? Nate has a sharp, defensive wit, an acidic temperament, and a very sarcastic attitude when he chooses. Giving the impression of holding most people in disdain, Nate is seen as extremely arrogant, self-centered, and overconfident. Despite this, Nate in fact has a strong moral core. He is dutiful and just, willing to make the right decisions, and sacrifices if it comes down to it. Though he can be, at times, vindictive, he is cruel only to protect those he loves. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. Cameron was at a party and was heavily intoxicated at a party where he met a girl and soon they went somewhere private and clothes went off and roughly eight weeks later however, a small cry could be heard outside of Cameron's home. His three year wife, and roommate, Alexia opened the door and to his surprise, a baby crying in a little carriage. Alexia knowing it wasn't her's assumed the worst and called Cameron out. Cameron shocked he forgot to use protection after his sixth time, was immediately kicked out of the house and he had to move in with a friend who was not the best of role models, despite both of them being Dauntless. Not having a grown up figure in his life, it seemed as though his life would end up just like theirs. However, when Cameron's friend came out as a pedophile he began to do stuff to Nate when Cameron was off drinking, but one night the bar he usually went to closed and Cameron came home to find the friend and Nate. He quickly saved his son when he found out, but this was five months after his roommate started on Nate, and took him to live with Alexia as he had no one else to turn to. She hesitantly accepted Nate but under one condition, Cameron wasn't allowed to see him. Nate grew up in a fairly normal manor. He always did good in school, which made people think he was suited for Erudite. At the age of nine however, he was walking home from school and saw a group of Dauntless playing a mini game of basketball, fascinated with the game he went up and asked to join them and soon he began to love the sport and grew fit and strong and soon he turned sixteen. 9. Write about your character's appearance. He has shaggy blonde hair and is quite tall, he has a strong jaw line and light green eyes. 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B''', how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- You are in '''Dauntless! Congratulations! LittleRedCrazyHood 02:23, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Initiate Approved